The Journey to Tortall
by Mojojuju
Summary: Faith and Matt are transfered by Magic, to a world only Faith believed existed the world of Tortall.


Disclaimer: Everything (characters, places, ect) belongs to Tamora Pierce, except the story plot and it's main characters: Faith and Matt.

The journey at Tortall

**Chapter one**

"**D**RRRIIINNNGGG!" the ring bell rang and all the classroom doors opened at once, slamming at the walls, making a big noise. Everybody grabbed their stuff and left in a hurry to have some fun during their twenty minutes break. The first person who ran out of the classroom number 14, was a girl of about fifteen. She had long, red hair, combed in a messy horse tail, like she always had it. She had bright, blue eyes. She crossed the hall to find her favorite spot unoccupied. She sat on the large window sill that showed a beautiful view from the window. The trees were covered with leaves, plenty of colorful flowers. She hated when the weater was like this. Nooo. Don't get me wrong. She loved summer, but she hated when it was beautiful outside and she was stucked at school, boring herself to death. The teachers didn't even let them have fun, although it was almost the end of the school year and there was nothing else to study for. She just finished her double period of Science. Goddess, how she hated that subject! I was the worst subject in the world for her. She didn't understand any of it, even thought she studied like mad for every lesson, test or quiz. She still always got a D, at best a C. But she would never skip her favorite subject: Art class. She loved it more than anything. The teacher always let her paint what she wanted after she finished what she was supposed to do. For example, for a couple of weeks now her class had worked for several lessons on pointilism. They had to do a painting using only dots. She of course finished after two lessons, because she was smart enough to come after school and work on it, not to waste time during the lesson. So then after the class, during those couple of more lessons were working on their project she was painting her own painting – the painting of the Great Goddess. The Goddess whom she woshiped with all her heart and soul.

She closed those beautiful eyes of her, the ones people could actually drown in if they had looked in them for a long time. She grabed her knees with her hands and rested her head on them, like she always did when she was tired. She breathed calmly, while a song pounded in her head..

"_And you sold me up the river again  
(I don't wanna be alone again)  
And you made me start it over again  
(I don't wanna be alone again)  
And you moved me, and you soothed me, and you fought me  
(I don't wanna be alone again)  
And you left me wondering what the hell  
What is wrong with me?"  
_

As she rested there, she almost fell asleep. Wondering why almost? It's because she was interupted. Interupted by a certain boy who had long, black messy hair with brown eyes. His name was Matt and he was her best friend from the Calgary High: "Faith! Waky-waky. Come on, get up! Let's quit Art class and go and have some fun! It's such an important day.. my birthday..."

"It ain't your birthday Matt. And for the last time NO! I will not let you or anybody else as a matter of fact, skip Art Class" the girl replied without opening her eyes even "Besides, you know that that's actually the only subject I"she started counting on her fingers, finally looking up to Matt "(a) like, (b) I'm good at and (c) I can actually have some rest on. So sorry. Another day perhaps.

"Ok. It's a deal then." Matt grinned "can I sit next to you?"

"Sure thing. Pass me my backpack and I'll read you something. "

"I hope it won't be Tamora Pierce... again..."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!" Faith replied "How could you ever guess?" She grinned "Come on, don't be such a wouss!" she took out a book out of her backpack. It was 'Wild Magic' the first book of 'The Immortals Quartet'. Faith started reading: "I'll read the back cover first okay?" and, waiting for no responce, she read...

_**M**agic, Cloud said. Your dam had it, and some of the others back home. Not so bright as these two—more like a glitter. But it's magic, all right.  
"Cloud? Do I have the light inside?"  
No, the mare replied. The light's only for humans. You may look like a human, but you aren't. You're of the People: the folk of claw and fur, wing and scale.  
"Impossible", the girl said flatly. "Look at me. I'm pink, my fur's patchy, I walk on two legs. I'm human, human all over."  
On the outside, the pony insisted. Not inside. Inside you're People.  
Tahoi brought a stick, and Daine went to play with him. Cloud was joking, of course. She was human. Ma would have told her, if she weren't.  
_

Suddenly Matt noticed that everything started to wash out... The colors became darker and darker and then, everything went blank... If you think he fainted, then you're wrong. This is a process. A process of transfering Faith and Matt to another world. The world of whick only Faith belived exists. But she didn't notice anything, since she was reading. Then after a while, when she felt wind blowing in her back, she lifted her head and looked around.

"Can you close the Window, please?" she asked "Wait, wait.. where are we? How did we get here? Where ever _here_ is."

"How should I know? Do you think this is some kind of dream?"

"Then how come we can talk to each other and how come I can't wake up even thought I'm punching myself?" Faith asked ironicaly

"Maybe you're not punching yourself hard enough. You don't even know how to punch!"

"Oh? And how can you know that? The last time I've punched you was when I was in the sixth grade, and since that time I've been training a lot of fighing arts. Shang is one of them. So you better watch your back!" Faith was pissed off with Matt, but them she saw a Knight approaching them. _'Boarder Patro'l_ she tought.

———————————————————

"**W**ooaahh!" The knight stopped his hoarse "Come on, girl, let's see what's going on there" She said, more to herself that to her mare.  
_'He looks familiar...' _Faith thought. As the knight drove closer, she recognised her.

"Horse Lords! Matt I know who she is!"

"_She_?" he asked, a bit surprised that Faith would know.

"It's Alanna! You know, the heroine of Tamora Pierce's books!"

"So?"

"Soo?" She snorted as if she'd be talking to an idiot "Matt, that means we're in Tortall!" she cried out, excited.

"Goog God!" Matt said and slammed himself on the forehead "This is going to take a while to calm you down then." Faith gave him a grave look and he shut up.

"Whom are you? Where have you come from? How have you arrived here? Speak up!" Alanna shouted out.

"That, we do not know Sir Alanna" Faith replied

The Knight looked surprised "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Well not exactly, I know you from my books."

"What books? From the Book of Gold?"

"Nooo. From Tamora Pierce's books." Faith said, hopeing not to burst out laughing.

"The Book of Tahoma Dears? I've never heard of it. Since it's a book about me, then how is that possible? And I still don't know who you are."

"Ohh. Sorry. I'm Faith Summers and this is Matt Davidson. And the books aren't called: _'Book of Tahoma Dears'_ they're called: _'Song of the Lioness'_ and they were written by Tamora Pierce."

"Alright Young Lady, don't need to be rude. But _where_ have you come _from_!"

"we came from our world by some sort of Magic I think. We were just torn out from our school and brought here. It happened when I was reading out loud _'Wild Magic'_ to Matt." As she saw weird look on Alanna's face, she explained "_'Wild Magic'_ is the first book about the adventures of Veralidaine Sarrasri."

Alanna thought for a moment. _'I don't know what to do for the first time in many years. How could I know if they're not spies of Maren or Scandra after what I've heard. But they don't look like spies to me... And I don't think Sithious would send children for such 'missions'..._

"Alright, listen up. I think Darkness can handle three people, expecialy three _small_ people" she said, looking them over "Hop on. You ride with me. We're bound to the capital of Tortall- Corus. We'll see what to do with you then. For now... Tell me 'bout yourseves."

———————————————————

**T**hey rode hard all day through the Great Road East and finaly they arrived at the palace.

"Finaly" Matt said and checked his watch "It's exactly 17:39. When do we eat?"

Alanna turned to face him. "How can you be so sure? Even I can't tell which hour it is _exactly_. So how can you, a small fifteen year old child know?"

"At least nobody here calls me 'kid'. But I rather be called that than 'small fifteen year old child'" he murtured "I can tell which time it is by my watch." he told Alanna

"what's a watch?" She asked

He showed her.

"Goddess! This little thing shows _time_? It must be made by the Goddess herself!" She cried out, handing the little thing in the air as if everybody should kneel and hail to the watch.

"Noo... It was made by technicians..." he said carefully

"Who? The Gods of the technissions?"

Matt scrached his head. _'These are some weird people...'_ he thought. "Technicians are people who invent and make useful things that people need, like cell phones, watches, computers..." he explained

"Just one more thing. What are Cell... Fones?"

"You can communicate with people, with them, who are even in the other end of the world."

"Goddess bless! How thoughtfull!

"Alanna" A voice said from the gate "You finaly came. Jon was beggining to worry that something happened on your way here" Her eyes flicked to Faith and Matt "Who are these two?"

"Daine, this here is Lady Faithness and Sir Matthew.

"No, no, no. Not Lady Faithness, just Faith and just Matt, not Sir Matthew."

"Well Hello there Faith and Matt. My name's Daine Sarrasri..."

"_Salmalin_, Daine" A tall man walked up and kissed Daine on the cheek.

"Yes, hun. I'm sorry, m'husbads right. It's Salmalin. I'm still used to introducing myself as Sarrasri. Well what can I say: _Cartusuedo est altera natura_"

"Wrong Daine. It's _Consuetudo est altera natura_. I'm teaching her latin" he explained to Faith and Matt "She still has to do some progress..."

"Why thank you Numair! Just tell everyone my weaknesses! Fine I'll just go then" She said, changed into an eagle and flew away. Leaving Alanna grinning, Faith looking in amasement, Matt shoked and Numair proud.

"Ahh! And It was I who taught her that! I better go fetch her, I can't trust all of the hunters here, not many can recognise Daine from a real eagle."

"But how are you going to...—" Matt started, but didn't finish, because at that moment he changed into a big, black Hawk. The thing that shoked Matt more, was that the Hawk _winked_ at him.

"That was Numair Salmalin. Daine's husband as you know." Alanna told them "He's a black robe."

"What do you mean by..." He started again, but Faith interupted.

"A black robe is the most powerful mage. There are only seven of them in the world" Faith said

"Eight" Alanna corrected

"Who are the other one's?" Matt asked.

"One of them is Thom, my son" Alanna said proudly "He's following the dream of my dead brother, whom he never met. True to his name he is."

"What about Aly and Alan?" Faith asked "I didn't get so far in the books" she explained to Matt who was smilling ironicaly at her. She expected an long anwser from Alanna, but didn't get one. She only said:

"Well... I think It's time to go to find King Jonathan. He must be angry sick with me." And went torward the gate and left Faith puzzled _'Why didn't she anwser? Did something happen that I know nothing about?'_

———————————————————_  
_

_  
_**K**ing Jonathan III of Conté was waiting in his room while Alanna went looking for him with two smaller children, who weren't her own. He didn't even know them himself.

"Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, I have sunnomened you for this meeting to—" he said, but Alanna, rudely, didn't let him finnish.

"Quit it with the court manners with me Jon, what is it?"

"I heard you went to Maren 'Lanna. What intrestin' news have you brought me?"

"Same as ever. Lord Sithious **(A/N now this is just sarcastic isn't it? In Star Wars Sithius was trying to distroy the rebellion agenst the Imperium, here he is _himself _planning a rebellion agenst the rueler. Before as I was thinking of a name for my 'bad' character, I forgot about the Imperor from Star Wars. Just after I've re-seen it, It accured to me ;)) **is planning a rebellion. I've found out that he'll strikeBarony Olauin 'bout two months time."

"Two months! That leaves us very little time to prepare!" the King said "That's even less time than we had for the battle of River Drell. Do you know if maybe Maren has any Allies?"

'Scandra for sure. They've been training the army for about six months and sending their troops. Also the Isildur Isles. They've been sending wepons and training their war mages. They've got the best School for Mages since the fall of the City of the Gods." She replied sadly.

"Uhhh! That's bad. Very bad actually. Their putting us in a trap. Tricky is Lord Sithious, but not too smart he is. Now since we've finnished complaining about the incomming war mind telling me who these two are?" He finished and stared at the two younglings.

"I am Faith Summers, your Majesty, and this here is Matt Davidson"

"Very well. I assume you know who I am, so I won't bother you anymore. I'll ask someone to take you to your rooms. After all, you will stay with us, won't you?

———————————————————

Faith and Matt were leaded to their room by a servant, who's name was Giles. He seemed very friendly, at least he was smiling to everybody and everybody was smiling back at him. They were walking throught a long, large hall, decorated with many animal skins.

"They're fake Miss Faith" Giles said

"Excuse me? What's fake?" She replied

"The animal skins. The King has many Wild Mages for friends. They hate it when people hang _real_ animal skins to decorate things, so the Kings makes fake skins with his magic. He has become a very powerful mage during ll these years, he may be as good with his magic as he is with his sword"

"That's interesting"

"Here we are Miss and Sir." He said as they stopped at an enterance to a room. He pulled out a large, gold key and oppened the door. "There you go younglings. I am going to be your loyal servant during your stay at the palace. If you need anything, just call me. Here's your Key. If you want to have two, also tell me, and I'll have one made. Good day to you, young Sirs. You don't mind that I'd call you Sir, Miss Faith? I'm just used to it with all of these Lady Knights around..." he asked

"Of course not. I'd actually be honored by that" she said and gave Giles one of her little smiles.

"All right then. I'll leave you alone. Good day again"

"Yeah, see ya later." Matt said back

Their room was big, with two separeted beds, and a crystal wall between them. Their also were two desks, two wardrobes and two chest, each on the edge of their beds. The room was full of paintings, stained-glass windows and beautifull carpets. The one that captured Faith's eye was a one that she _actually had at home_. It was a sort of a picture: the sides were purple and white, there were brown mountains, high and large, the sky's blue with a couple of white clouds. Most of the 'picture' was in grey. Because that's the color used for the ground and on it grows a cactus in a pot, and many birds are flying around it. Each of another color. She looked at it for a bit, her head twisting from one side to the other. When she finally came back to earth she jumped at the bed she chose and said, like her usuall self:

"Oh my Goddess! I can't believe I'm really in Tortall! This is like my dream come true!"

But Matt wasn't sharing her joy "Damnit Faith! The first thing we need to find out is how we got here, _why_ we're here and how to get out of this Goddamned place!" he shouted. Faith, her face serious, came of her bed and hit Matt in the face.

"Matthew, SHUT UP! I don't care 'bout those things! I actually got my wish for the first time in my life! Something like this will never happen to me again, this is what I dreamed of damnit! I don't even care if we never leave this place, earth's hell you know it yourself.For meTortall's heaven. We're safe here, what in the world could ever happen to us?"

"Hmmm... Well let me think..." He said ironically"Why, I don't know, but the King said something 'bout a rebellion and an incomming war in about two months time... MAYBE HE'LL MAKE US O TO BATTLE AND WE'LL GET OURSELVES KILLED?" he blowed.

"Oh come on Matt, be a man for once in your life! First of all I don't think they'll make you fight. If you don't want to, then you probably can be a scardy cat and hide under your bed. But don't count on me to hide also, if I'd have to fight, I'd go to battle. I'm perfectly trained for this. But I think you should ask Alanna to teach you a bit of fencing and fighting. I know I will!"

"You really can't be serious?"

"And why not? Of course I am."

"You're insane."

"Then must be insanety in me then. I think I must have insanety in my family then.."

"Stop quoting Tamora Pierce! This is not the time!This is no joke!"

"Then why am I laughing then?"

"How _can_ youlaugh at a time like this! Don't you realize we could die?"

"Of course I realize that, Matt. But I know I can trust my fighting skills! I love the world of Tortall and I think it's worth defending it! And I won't let it get distroyed even if I have tosacrifice myself. This world isn't like ours! There really are important things to fight for, unlike in our world where they fight for stupid things!"

"Guess you already made up your mind about this one. Fine then, be sure I'll watch your back during the battle. But there's one tiny problem..."

"What's that?"

"I have no armor or fighting skills." He said. She patted him on the back.

"Let's find 'Lanna then."

———————————————————

"Alanna" the King said "Hold on for a minute will you."

"What do you need Jon?"

"Who were those two?"

"Acording to what they told me, they're from the future, brought here by some kind of magic, from another world. Why?"

"Don't you think they might be spies?"

"That thought came to me also before, but think about it, would Sithious give such a 'important', for him mission, two kids?"

"How should I know? I don't have his brain thankfully. As far as I may know he might be trying to build an underwater city, so it won't burn! You know he _tried_ to do it before, until he realized people can't breath _under water_" he said ironically "But I guess you're right on this one."

"I am."

"I really hope so. But please, don't tell them any information about us. Just in case."

"Ok. Bye Jon, see you at the feast."

"Bye. Pass George my regards."

"I will, and you say hi to Thayet from me too." She went torward the door and was just about to go out when Jon said:

"Are there any news from Alan or Aly?"

"No... Thom, Numair and Daine are helping as they can, George asked his thief friends for help also. You know... spying and suff."

"May the Goddess look opon them." he said, looking down

"She is looking opon them. I can assure you. She won't let anything happen to them. After all... she was looking opon their mother" she said and left before Jonathan could reply.

———————————————————

Wow, my first fanfic written. I rather like writing original stories, but I thought I should give this a try. I don't know when I'll update, but don't expect it anytime soon. Please review. Thanks.

Hope


End file.
